


black

by genderbendqueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: about allen, idk what to tag, kinda angst, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>allen walker you are a white light shinning in a world filled with black</p>
            </blockquote>





	black

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a project for my English class please tell me if ya like it or not

**_Your surrounded by comrades_ **

**_The red scar placed upon your brow so vibrant and bright_ **

**_Left arm black from power bestowed upon you_ **

**_The coat you wear all tattered and torn_ **

**_Wishes of freedom and innocence. Why couldn’t you be?_ **

**_Diamond in the rough no doubt about that!_ **

**_You are almost like a martyr with how you behave_ **

**_Friend or foe? Can you trust those you work for? Or will they stab you in the back the moment something goes wrong._ **

**_Who knows_ **

**_Powerful, protective and oh so foolishly naive_ **

**_A dog with a rubber ball that’s how you met the one who gave you, your scar_ **

**_Petty people parading around the circus you worked for_ **

**_Street rat and clown, exorcist and criminal_ **

**_You are a white lite in a world filled with black_ **


End file.
